


Living la Vida Yoda [Vid]

by Waldo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Humor, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit cut and paste since the song *is* about the fandom, but cute nonetheless.</p><p>The vid is pretty much exactly as it it's described on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living la Vida Yoda [Vid]




End file.
